The instant invention relates generally to aquatic devices, and more particularly, to water surface running fins for the feet.
Numerous aquatic devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be worn on one's feet. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,504 of Charlton, 1,061,264 of Bys, and 579,695 of Morreale, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.